


Whatever You Like

by frumious_bandersnatch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Denial, Edging, I made Alastair slightly more Norwegian than average, Just for the foreign language kink, M/M, Multi, No Apologies, Orgy, Spanking, Spitroasting, sub!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frumious_bandersnatch/pseuds/frumious_bandersnatch
Summary: Lucifer gets fucked, a lot. Christmas gift for the lovely Mrs_SimonTam_PHD! Merry Christmas!
Relationships: Lucifer/Azazel, Lucifer/Crowley, Lucifer/Crowley/Cain, Lucifer/way too many people
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Whatever You Like

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mrs_SimonTam_PHD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/gifts).



He liked nights like these best. Nights where he got dolled up, made himself beautiful, and then got absolutely ruined. 

Lucifer sighed softly, angling his head just right as he applied blush across his cheekbone. He gave himself a few more appraising looks in the mirror, took in the blush and the mascara, the perfectly winged eyeliner, lips made plush with shiny gloss.

“You’re beautiful, darling.”

Lucifer purred as he felt his husband’s hand resting on his shoulder. He leaned back, arched delicately as he stared up at Crowley.

They’d been married for ten years, together fifteen. A retired corporate lawyer and his sugar baby, most liked to think. In all reality they were evenly matched financially: Lucifer simply wrote his best-sellers under a pseudonym, refused to be in the spotlight as anything other than Fergus Roderick ‘Crowley’ MacLeod’s pretty young thing.

“Think our friends will think so, too?” Lucifer asked coyly, lower lip pushing out in an ever-so-slight pout. At first he’d been on the fence about involving other people in their sex life. It had been slow, at first, a mutual friend or two over every once in a while. Lucifer didn’t know when that had changed into full blown orgies with himself as the focus- but he certainly wasn’t complaining.

“You know all you need to worry about is me, hm? And I think you’re absolutely,” Crowley hummed, leaning in to kiss at Lucifer’s neck, “Delectable. Now. Get prepped, get dressed in your pretty little panties and the jewelry I chose out, and come downstairs?”

Lucifer groaned softly and nodded, eyes fluttering shut even as Crowley stepped away and walked out of the bedroom. 

Maybe he was a little over-indulgent in prepping. In working himself open, in easing in a silver butt-plug with a real ruby in the end into himself, moaning and coming so close to cumming over the bed (his cock already leaking like a fucking faucet).

He changed out the barbels in his nipples (the new ones also had rubies in the ends, he was beginning to sense a theme), he put in ruby and rose gold stud earrings and if he wasn’t a pretty picture before, he certainly was now.

He pulled on sheer white stockings, garters and panties in a dusty pink that matched the rose gold of his jewelry perfectly. On went a camisole of the same color, and he spent a few minutes just looking at himself in the mirror, carding his fingers through his hair and biting his lower lip.

When he stepped out into the sitting room downstairs he was greeted with appraising looks and soft crows of praise. 

“Jesus fuck, Crowley, he’s beautiful like this. You wanna make me cum in my pants?”

“Goddamn Adonis, he is,”

“Can’t wait to feel those lips around my cock. Fuck,”

“If you’re gonna keep dressing him up like this we’re gonna have to do this more often, Roderick.”

“Gentlemen, gentlemen- and lady,” Crowley chuckled, giving Abaddon a nod of acknowledgement, “We can’t spend all our time cooing over him, now can we? Dear has ego enough as it is. Lucifer.” He snapped his fingers once. “Suck my cock. The rest of the boys can fight over who has your ass first, unless you have some input?” He arched a brow, taking a sip of his scotch.

Lucifer shifted shyly from foot to foot, already starting to slip into a submissive headspace just given the situation alone. “Can I have Cain, please, daddy?”

“Aw, look how sweet he is.”

“Of course he wants Cain, the heavy handed bastard-“

“You’ll get your turn, Azazel.” Cain chuckled, shifting to sit up a little straighter. “And I’m alway down for a little spit roasting to start the evening right.” He sipped at his beer before setting the bottle down and moving to take the seat across from Crowley. “What, think we could sit him on my cock, I shift forwards a little so he can get his hands on the ground and suck you off?”

Lucifer would have felt awkward a few years ago. Would have been shifting to and fro, feeling naked and exposed with so many eyes on him. But he liked it. Liked being talked about by an object, liked the lingering stares and soft touches and kisses pressed into every inch of exposed skin. He waited for Crowley’s word.

“Well, darling, get to it.” Crowley hummed, setting down his glass and slowly unzipping his slacks. “You all should feel free to enjoy the show, Mark him up with cum. He loves being covered, doesn’t he?”

“Uhuh,” Lucifer nodded, shuddering as he eased down his panties to reveal the large plug wedged in his hole. He even spread his cheeks, gave a little wiggle to show it off.

“ _ Jævla vakker _ , Crowley,”

“Aw, lookit that, he got Alastair into Norwegian fifteen minutes earlier than usual.” Asmodeus chuckled. “Think I wanna cum on his pretty little face while he’s servicin’ you, Crowley.”

“Please. Be my guest.”

They were all cut off by a low moan from Lucifer when Cain pulled the plug from his hole and traced his thumb around his rim. 

“Love the noises he makes.”

“So fuckin’ sweet.”

“Such a greedy little hole, Lucifer.” Cain murmured, voice rumbling deep in his chest. “Absolutely fucking dripping with lube, you really had some fun upstairs, hm?”

“Nnhgh- yes sir, had- yes, please, wanna feel you inside me, split me wide open, sir, please.” Lucifer whined. 

It was five minutes of teasing touches, fingers pumping leisurely in and out of Lucifer’s hole and occasionally rubbing at his prostate before Cain finally bade him to lower himself onto his cock. 

Lucifer moaned eagerly as he slowly sank down on Cain’s thick cock, hole twitching around his girth until he was fully seated and shuddering with pleasure. “Yes, yes, oh, fuck-“

“We’re barely even started, baby.” Cain chuckled. “Get forward, on your hands and knees on the floor for me, hm? Gonna spank your ass cherry red while I fuck you.”

Lucifer nodded, groaning as they shifted forwards and he eased himself onto the floor. 

“Good boy, Lucifer.” Crowley praised softly, thumb tilting the younger man’s chin up so their eyes could meet. “Mouth open for me, that’s it-“ He moaned softly as Lucifer took in his whole length with barely any trouble, throat twitching and cheeks hollowed. 

It wasn’t very long before Crowley was fucking his throat in tandem with Cain’s harsh thrusts and rough slaps to his ass and flank. 

Wasn’t much long after that before there was one, two loads of cum on his back, and then one across his forehead and dripping down to dry on his cheeks.

Lucifer almost didn’t realize when it switched from Cain to Azazel until he felt a grip like a vice around his balls and he was keening, squirming, moaning and begging wordlessly around Crowley’s cock to  _ please please please cum.  _

Forty five minutes in and he didn’t know how much cum was inside him (six loads in his ass, dripping down onto his thighs and the hitched down panties; three down his throat; two on his face; five on his back), but he certainly did no that he hadn’t cum once. He whined as he shifted to grip a little tighter at Alastair’s shoulders and bounce a little faster on his cock. 

“No, no, not yet, mm, I love the pretty-“ Alastair groaned. “Pretty noises you make when you get all needy for me,  _ kjære _ . Wanna cum, hm? Want to spurt all over that pretty little camisole, ruin it for me?”

“Oh, it’s already ruined.” Abbadon chuckled, biting her lip as she watched. “Just look at the back, Al. Gonna have to toss it.”

Crowley chuckled, taking a sip of his scotch. “I love having him ruin clothes like this. Not like I can’t afford it.” He grinned. “Should have him eat you out, next, Abby, while I have his ass. He has his tongue split, you know.”

“Believe me, Crow, I know. I’ve been here before. Should let him cum, after, poor thing- look at his cock.”

Azazel wet his lips. “He’s gone longer. Remember the day we put a cage on it, tied him down, set up the fucking machine? God,” He groaned.

“We don’t need reminding.” Asmodeus chuckled. 

By the time Lucifer was actually allowed to cum, he was doe-eyed and floating on endorphins, nonverbal. 

Crowley talked him through it, told him what a good fucking boy he was, how daddy was so proud of him for being so good for everyone. The rest filed out, save for Azazel, who’d offered to clean while Lucifer and Crowley spooned. 

“When’re we gonna do this again?” Lucifer croaked, voice wrecked and still so soft. 

“Whenever you like, darling. We have all the time in the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
